


Cozy

by cjoycoolio



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, izuseri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being comfortable is all that matters. No labels. No worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile back on my blog but never posted it here so here you go. Enjoy. This is un-betaed.

 Time is something the pair seems to never have enough of. The nights spent together were always an hour or two. Though they happen more and more often, the time was still limited. Izumo would never admit it but he actually starts to miss Seri the second she left his apartment above the bar. 

The thing is this relationship they have is something neither of them ever spoke of. Neither of them really cared one way or another. They had sex. They kissed. They go on occasional dates. But were they actually a couple? No. Far from it.

They didn’t need labels to describe their relationship. They were happy together. That’s all that mattered to them.Things were fine the way they were.

* * *

 

It was another night at Izumo’s place with them both on his bed completely unclothed when a message tone fills the room.

“Leaving so soon?” Izumo asks from the side of his bed, his back facing Seri.

Seri lets out a sigh as she rises off the bed and grabs her clothes that were on the floor. “Yeah. Unfortunately I’m getting called in” she states.

Izumo turns his head towards her. “You going to come back?” he asks her.

Seri smiles before she flicks his head. “I always do” she says sweetly.

Izumo chuckles before leaning over to place a gentle kiss against her lips. “I’ll be waiting” he says.

Seri blushes before she pulls away from the kiss. “Stop being so cheesy” she says before she starts to get dressed.

“Then stop being so cute” he teases her.

Seri rolls her eyes before finally heading towards the door. “Don’t stay in bed too long.”

Izumo lies back down in his bed with a smile on his face as he throws his right arm above his eyes and sighs happily. Yeah. Things were fine the way they were simply because they’re comfortable. As long as their happy nothing had to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos or both!


End file.
